Yoga Anyone?
by xfilesgurl
Summary: Lexa is a yoga instructor. Clarke is a art student who needs to get out of her apartment more. What happens when the two meet? Well they be able to help each other heal? Lexa/Clarke AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey this is my way of coping with 3.07... Sorry if I messed up anything about yoga I don't know a lot about it. Anyway hope you enjoy it there will be more sometime this week. Reviews are always welcome. I don't own the 100 if I did Lexa would have lived. Lexa deserved better.

Clarke awoke to the harsh sound of her blaring alarm. She turned toward her cell phone to turn to off. Four text messages were on the front screen. All from Octavia.

 _Hey Clarke I'll be there in ten._

 _Clarke I'm downstairs ring me up._

 _Clarke!_

 _Clarke! Get Up!_

Clarke rolled her eyes; she had completely forgotten she was supposed to meet O this morning. She groaned as she heard the buzzing coming from her phone again. The call was from Octavia.

"Hey" Clarke answered slowly beginning to leave the sanctuary of her bed.

"Clarke come on! Your still in bed aren't you!" Octavia scolded.

"No no I'm not in bed." Clarke said as she made her way over to the closet taking out some fresh yoga pants.

"Standing in front of your closet in your underwear doesn't count as out of bed Clarke." Octavia said impatiently, "I thought you wanted to come to yoga with me today?"

Clarke sighed feeling guilt for lettering her best friend down for what was probably close to the thousandth time.

"I'm sorry O. I'll be down in five"

"Great!" Octavia stated sounding happier as she hung up the phone.

Clarke looked around for the one and only sports bra she owned through the mess of clothes that were strewn about the floor of her one bedroom apartment. She really ought to clean. But what was the point. Octavia was the only one who ever visited and she didn't care how messy Clarke was.

She finally found the bra lying on her couch in the living room. She tried to remember the last time she had done any sort of exercise and found herself remembering …. She pushed away the thought. If she started to think about that she would never leave the house and she would leave Octavia disappointed yet again.

She pulled on an old band t-shirt and headed toward the door grabbing her keys off the table next to the door as she went.

When she got downstairs she found Octavia waiting for her at the bottom.

"Someone finally let me in" she explained pulling Clarke into a hug, "Its good to see you!"

Clarke managed a small smile, "You too O."

"I swear you're going to love this class. The yoga instructor is gorgeous."

Clarke raised her eyebrows at her questioning her motives.

"And she's a great teacher." Octavia said quickly.

They began walking outside of the old apartment building and down the street toward the yoga studio.

"So remind me again what turned you onto Trikru yoga studio?" Clarke asked.

"Lincoln" Octavia answered smiling widely.

"Of course your new beau." Clarke said smiling more easily now. "I really do need to meet him one of these days."

"Well you would if you came out with me more often." Octavia chided teasingly pushing her. "I miss hanging out with you" her face became more serious a sense of reality washed over Clarke not wishing this line of conversation to continue she pointed toward the building just ahead of them.

"We're here aren't we?"

The yoga building was covered in paintings of trees and nature. The word Trikru scrawled on the top of the building in dark brown.

"Looks like an interesting place. How does Lincoln know about it?"

"He grew up with the owner." Octavia opened the door into the studio which was much larger than any yoga studio Clarke had seen. There were many rooms all designed in a forest theme. Everything looked and felt very natural and calming.

"They just do yoga here?" Clarke asked Octavia hanging her purse on the coat rack next to the door and kicking her shoes off into the corner of the room she had followed Octavia into.

"No they do Tai chi I think probably other stuff too." Octavia followed suit hanging her bag and pullover sweater onto the coat rack.

Octavia and Clarke grabbed two Yoga mats from the shelf at the back of the room and unrolled them at the back of the classroom. Even the mats were decorated with images of trees.

"Gosh they really like nature here eh?" Clarke noticed.

"Ya well you got a theme might as well stick with it. Makes them stand out other places anyway. And its pretty cool."

"Ya it is." Clarke nodded agreeing. She and Octavia began to stretch as more women began to enter the classroom.

"So how many times have you been here?"

"This is my second" O answered as she pulled her leg back behind her stretching her calves. "It really helps relax you."

"Mm" was said trying to copy Octavia's stretches. "So Lincoln does yoga?"

"Ya amongst other physical activities." Octavia smiled, "Hot right?"

Clarke laughed, "You always did like em sweaty."

A voice boomed throughout the room suddenly, "Ladies!"

All the students immediately fell silent and focused their attention onto the woman standing in the front of the room. Her hair was tied back in many braids, her green eyes sparkling as the sunlight from the left window hit her face. She smiled gently to the women in the class.

"I see we have a new face." She walked toward the back of the room nodding toward Clarke.

Clarke felt her heart begin to race, not enjoying attention being brought to her by a woman she had never met.

"And welcome back Octavia. I'm glad you enjoyed our first class." She smiled warmly toward her continuing to walk past them and around the rest of the room greeting many of the other woman.

"She sure knows how to command a room." Clarke whispered toward Octavia.

"shh" Octavia hushed her smiling at Clarke's entranced gaze on the instructor.

As she began the class Clarke began to worry about how out of shape she would look, feeling odd that she would feel embarrassed in front a woman she didn't know. She tried hard to stay focused and keep with the other students.

After the instructor had gone through some stretches she began doing some yoga poses. Clarke watched slowly quickly picking up each one finding that they were not so difficult for someone as inflexible and out of shape as she. She watched the class go into downward dog and heard the beautiful brunette instructor say, "For those of you who would like a challenge you can stretch one arm up while holding the pose."

Feeling cocky Clarke attempted this. It started out fine but she could feel her body begin to tremble, before she could put her arm down to regain her balance she felt herself roll backward knocking Octavia over in the process.

Clarke got up looking apologetically at Octavia who looked as though she was going to burst out laughing. Trying to maintain some composure and not interrupt the class they both went back to doing the pose. Clarke glanced toward the teacher to see if she had noticed. The instructor caught her gaze and smirked at her and mouthed "nice one". Clarke felt her face flush and looked down toward the mat below her.

The remainder of the class passed without incident; Clarke and Octavia very sweaty from the class. They began to slowly pack up and chat about the class.

"Way to go trying falling over the first class." Octavia laughed placing the rolled mat back onto the shelf, "Trying to impress?"

Clarke glared at her but chuckled a little, "It looked easier than it actually was."

Octavia laughed more, "Clarke you're a complete clutz, walking shouldn't look easy to you."

At this Clarke burst into laughter until she heard a voice behind her, "How'd you like the class?"

She turned to find herself gazing into piercing emerald eyes. She found she had completely lost her voice and did not answer the question only managing, "uh muh"

The brunette raised her eyebrows at the blonde turning her face to look behind her at Octavia.

Octavia couldn't help but laugh grabbing onto Clarke's shoulders to shake her back into reality, "Sorry she's recovering from that fall she took earlier."

The brunette grinned widely, "That was quite the fall. I must admit I was surprised to see you attempt the more challenging pose on your first class."

Clarke finally finding her voice said, "Ya I got a little to ambitious" she turned her eyes away from the instructors to stare down at the ground.

"That's alright nice to see some enthusiasm in new students. I'm Lexa by the way. You must be Clarke." Lexa extended her hand.

Clarke glanced back at Octavia piercingly wondering when Octavia had told this woman about her and what exactly she had said. Octavia grinned back. Clarke turned back toward Lexa and took her hand.

"Its nice to meet you." She smiled finding her emerald eyes again. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were.

They released their hand shake but Clarke continued to stare. "Did Octavia invite you to our party tonight?" Lexa asked holding Clarke's gaze.

"Oh um no?" She wanted to turn back toward Octavia but felt that she could not look away from Lexa.

"Well you are more than welcome to come. It is Trikru's anniversary. We have been open for an entire year. There will be food made by my good friend Indra, she is a marvelous chef, as well as a band… All the students are welcome."

"Sounds great" Clarke said nodding along realizing that she was agree to go to some party with a bunch of people she did not know. Something she would not have planned on doing when she got out of bed.

Lexa smiled widely, "Great I will see you tonight then. It was nice to meet you." As she walked away it seemed she suddenly remembered Octavia again, "Oh and good to see you to Octavia." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Octavia grasped Clarke's shoulders excitedly, "She was definitely hitting on you! And you're coming to a party Clarke! Oh my God we need to get you new clothes."

Clarke allowed herself to be yanked away by her best friend as she ran through the events in her head again. Was Lexa hitting on her? And had she really enjoyed it? She felt a knot inside her stomach for the first time in a long time. She could not wait to see the woman again. This was both exciting and worrying all at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter hope you like it! Thanks for reading, comments are always welcome and appreciated. :))) Next part will be up in a few days pending I don't drown in homework. Enjoy 3

Chapter 2

Clarke spent much of the day being dragged through different clothing stores by Octavia who was more than a little excited about Clarke agreeing to go to a party of her own free will without out any convincing from Octavia. Clarke was stuck between a state of regretting agreeing to going to a party where she knew exactly two people (and saying she knew Lexa was a stretch as she had just met her) and finding herself oddly excited about going to a party.

After being running in and out of a variety of different stores Octavia had finally decided on an outfit for Clarke to wear. Octavia got Clarke into a tight fitting pair of dark jeans with a sleeveless maroon blouse stating that Clarke's leather jacket would go perfect with the ensemble.

"And for your feet" Octavia held up a pair of black heeled shoes in front of Clarke's face.

Clarke groaned, "You know I can't walk in heels O."

Octavia laughed, "Alright alright flats it is."

Octavia also managed to get Clarke to put on a gold pair of dangly earrings and a gold chain necklace before they left for the party. As they were leaving the house Clarke began to feel panicky; worrying about past problems and present fears feeling her breath become shallow. Octavia turned back from the door noticing her friend was no longer following her.

"Clarke?" she walked slowly back and wrapped her arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Are you thinking about…"

Clarke looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm okay." She forced herself to breathe better and smiled slightly toward Octavia. "Sometimes I just worry… that its going to happen again."

Not the best at being reassuring just rubbed Clarke's shoulders. Thinking perhaps humor would help she smiled a little and said, "No one's luck is that bad."

Clarke smiled a little more knowing her friend was trying her best. "Let's go."

Octavia smiled and walked out of Clarke's apartment with her arm still around her friend shoulders.

As they made their way down the street toward Trikru Octavia broke the easy silence, "So you excited to see Lexa?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Come on O, we just met." Her friend looked at her questioningly. "I know she's pretty, and ya she's got great green eyes and ya she's super fit and maybe I think she's hot" Clarke paused wondering when she had decided that gushing was ok to do, "but I'm not looking for anything right now."

Octavia nodded biting her tongue so hard about the fact that Clarke had basically stated she had a crush on someone for the first time in forever. Clarke's eyebrows raised at Octavia's silence surprised she had not jumped on the opportunity to push Clarke with someone. Her friend's heart was in the right place but sometimes she could get a little too meddlesome. She was grateful to see that she was not going to push the whole Lexa thing. Clarke chided herself for even thinking about it as she had only met the woman all of once.

She looked up realizing they had reached the yoga studio. Loud beats of music were radiating from inside. Just as Clarke began to rethink coming to the party the door swung open and Lincoln pulled them in, "hey!" he yelled over the music wrapping Octavia up into his arms and kissing her hard on the mouth. "hey" Octavia said feeling slightly dizzy from there kiss smiling like crazy. Suddenly remembering Clarke was beside Octavia quickly regained her breath and motioned, "This is Clarke… Clarke this is Lincoln"

Clarke stared at the man completely understanding why Octavia had fallen head over heels for him. He was completely her type. She reached out and shook his hand "Its great to finally meet you." He said still holding Octavia with his other arm, "Octavia talks about you all the type."

"And vice versa." Clarke smiled looking around for a quieter place as she was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. There were a lot more people than Clarke had anticipated.

Octavia looked at her with concern, "You alright?"

"She looks pretty great to me" a new voice bumped in. Clarke's head snapped to the right at Lexa standing radiantly next to her. Clarke's heart quickened at the proximity of Lexa's body, she could almost feel her arm touching her own. "Hey Lexa!" Octavia and Lincoln both said in unison.

Lexa merely nodded toward them her eyes not leaving Clarke's "Its nice to see you again."

Finding her voice Clarke smiled warmly back at Lexa, "It's great to see you too."

Taking this as an invitation Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and began pulling her away, "Come on I want to show you something."

Clarke turned to Octavia confused but Octavia just shrugged smirking allowing Clarke to be pulled off by Lexa.

Lexa continued to hold Clarke's hand as she led her towards the back of the building and up a dimly lit stairwell. Clarke could feel a slight queasiness at the feel of Lexa's hand in hers, a good queasiness, one that reminded her what feeling was like. She allowed herself to be led all the way to the stop when they reached the door that Lexa swung open. They were on the roof of the Trikru building.

Lexa turned to smile at Clarke as she led her outside, "This is my favourite part of this building." She continued to hold onto Clarke's hand despite the fact that they had reached their destination. She took Clarke's not pulling away to mean that this was ok.

Clarke smiled allowing herself to continue the handholding, because it was nice and she was feeling good. "It is nice up here, you can see the stars."

"Its better if you lie down." Lexa said pulling her toward the middle of the roof. She sat down still holding Clarke's hand in her own. Clarke followed suit and soon both girls were lying on their back staring up that the sky. Their bodies were spaced out enough that they were not touching except for their hands which were together.

"So Clarke, what do you do?"

"I'm studying art at Arkadia college."

"You draw?"

"Its pretty much all I do. I draw I paint, its like breathing to me. Its all I've ever felt good at." Clarke was surprised at the ease of their conversation.

Lexa turned her head and smiled at the blonde, "It's nice to have something you're passionate about."

"I would love to come up here and paint the view is amazing."

"Its yours whenever you want."

"That's very kind of you but you hardly know me."

Lexa squeezed her hand softly, "I'd like to."

Clarke fell silent turning her head to stare up at the stars once more. After a long pause she turned back to find the shimmering green eyes still resting on her face, "Is it alright if I come by tomorrow then?"

Lexa smiled, "Definitely"

"So what got you into yoga?" Clarke asked shyly.

"I've always found it very calming. I enjoy silence and feeling one with the universe. Yoga helps me focus, as does tai chi. Its nice to help others find this peace."

"That's beautiful" Clarke suddenly remembered there was a party going on downstairs that she was fairly sure Lexa was a big part of, "Um shouldn't you be downstairs? I mean this is kinda for you right?"

"For me, Anya and Indra. We all own the place together." Lexa explained, "And I prefer being up here. Anya and Indra will keep the party going."

"I'm sure they'll notice you're…" Almost on cue the roof's door burst open. A slender woman ran out and yanked Lexa up by her other arm, Clarke immediately noticing the loss of her warm hand in her own.

"I knew you'd be up here!" she looked down out Clarke and smiled, "Hi I'm Anya."

Clarke hoisted herself up, "Clarke" she smiled.

"Come on you're gonna miss the cake!"

Lexa looked over apologetically at Clarke. Clarke smiled to let her know it was alright.

The rest of the party went by in a blur to Clarke who mostly stood with Octavia and Lincoln enjoying the beat of the music and clutching the one drink she would have to her chest. She felt less overwhelmed after her conversation with Lexa. She was amazed at how calm the woman made her feel.

As the night wore on and people began to leave Octavia and Clarke began to head out too. Clarke waited by the door as Octavia kissed Lincoln goodbye. Clarke's eyes were scanning the room for Lexa, wondering if she should find her to say goodbye. Once again however Lexa and found Clarke.

"Leaving?" she asked. Clarke turned surprised to see Lexa at her side again.

"Ya I have a class in the morning."

"Don't forget my offer." Lexa reminded.

Clarke grinned, "Oh I'm looking forward to it. It really is an amazing view.

Smiling widely Lexa reached into Clarke's front pocket pulling out her phone. She began adding her contact information, "Text me when you're on your way" she winked as she slid Clarke's phone back into her pocket.

Octavia appeared beside them witnessing only the end of the conversation. "Going somewhere Clarke?"

Pulling away from Lexa's gaze she turned to Octavia "Lexa is going to let me use her roof to paint."

"Sweet!" she smiled and Clarke and then at Lexa, "Thanks for having us it was a great party."

"It was pretty good" Lexa said still looking at Clarke.

"I'll see ya later than" Clarke smiled as she and Octavia left the yoga studio.

"What was that all about Clarke?" Octavia raised her eyebrows.

Clarke simply smiled feeling quite happy for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. Uni's been kicking my ass. Promise next update will be in the next couple of days :) Hope you enjoy! Lexa lives with us guys!**

Clarke slept surprisingly well that night; for the first time in a long time. She woke up feeling calm and happy and this made her feel guilty. But she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She had been feeling guilty for too long; she knew that, her friends kept telling her that, she was going to try and believe it.

After showering and eating cereal Clarke went to her only class that day. When she was leaving she ran into Bellamy Blake, Octavia's older brother. He was doing a master's degree in Classical history at the university.

"Princess!" his mouth fell into a wide grin. "I haven't seen you in forever!" his arms instinctively wrapped around Clarke engulfing her in a fierce hug.

Clarke wrapped her arms around him, "Its good to see you Bell"

He pulled away to look into her eyes, "How have you been?" he looked seriously at her.

"fine"

"You don't get out enough. We never see you anymore. All the guys we…"

Clarke pulled away from the grasp he held on her shoulders. "Look I miss you too ok. Its just easier sometimes to be alone."

"I know you miss Finn." Clarke's eyes rose to meet his shocked he had said the name. "We all miss him. But he'd want you to live your life."

Clarke looked down and slowly back to Bellamy's eyes, "I'm trying." She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey!" A loud voice cried from behind Bellamy as Clarke's eyes moved to see Raven Reyes running up to Bellamy and wrapping her arms around his mid-section. Raven was studying mechanical engineering and had been dating Bellamy for the better part of four months. "Griffin! Long time no see."

"Hey Raven" Clarke smiled warmly glad to see her old friend.

"You've got to start coming out with us again. I need a drinking buddy. No one can keep up with me!"

Bellamy feigned offence, "Come on now. I can totally drink you under the table."

Raven peeked over his shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly, "Keep dreaming babe." Turning back to Clarke she said, "How about tonight Clarke? We're all going to The Hundred."

Feeling guilty for her lack of contact with her friends, Clarke decided she would go and attempt to be sociable. "I'll be there"

"Great!" Bellamy and Raven said in unison.

Clarke smirked "I gotta go but I'll see you guys later alright?" she began to turn away from them.

"Got a hot date Grif?" Raven called.

Clarke simply shook her head smirking ignoring her old friend. Not quite a date she thought but maybe someone she could date.

On her walk toward Trikru she took out her phone and texted Lexa,

 _I'm just grabbing some stuff from my apartment and I'll be there in about ten if its still cool?_

A response came almost immediately.

 _See ya soon ;)_

Always mis-calculating time Clarke actually arrived twenty minutes later. She stood outside the building wondering if she should knock but immediately realizing that did not make sense this was a building open to the public. This was not a house. She felt her heart rate rise she paused before she opened the door. She found herself walking into a very busy studio. Young children scurrying around, taking off their shoes and heading into the room on the left side of the building. One boy who looked about twelve ran in after Clarke bumping her slightly on the way in, "Sorry!" he yelled as he continued his pace over to the classroom. Clarke smiled at the young boy. She walked by the class to see all the children readily waiting for Anya. The late boy ran in last; Clarke watched him hurriedly take his place amongst his peers.

Anya looked at him, "Aden you're late."

"Sorry Anya!" he said standing up straight looking slightly ashamed of himself.

"Remember Aden, a well-practiced mind stays on task and on time."

The boy nodded solemnly and Anya left it at the beginning her lesson. Clarke stood at the door watching intently. Completely enthralled with the children's sense of concentration.

Losing track of how long she had been standing there she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to almost jump out of her own skin. She suppressed the desire to yell out and only let out a small gasp. She turned to find green eyes sparkling at her.

"I was wondering where you were Clarke."

Clarke smiled at her, "I got lost watching the kids."

"They are quite entertaining." Lexa agreed looking toward them.

The boy who was late say Lexa at the door and wave toward her enthusiastically. Lexa smiled and gave him a small wave before she made an eye gesture to pay attention to Anya.

"You know him?" Clarke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know all the clients at Trikru." She answered diplomatically, "But yes Aden is my younger brother."

"He lives with your parents?"

"He actually lives down the street with our Uncle Gustus." She looked down, "We lost our parents a while ago. Aden never really got the chance to know them."

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Lexa gave her a weak smile, staring into her shining blue eyes. They both stayed like that, just enjoying the gaze until they both realized that all the children in the class and stopped and were gazing at the door opening where they were standing.

Both women blushed and quickly walked away leaving a smirking Anya to continue instructing the class.

When they reached the roof Clarke set up a canvas in the middle looking out onto the city's scape. The sun was in a perfect position for her to paint. Clarke was very excited and began almost immediately forgetting the other woman's presence. Lexa did not mind. She smiled as she watched Clarke in her element, taking a seat near the back of the roof. She pulled out a book and began to read.

After a couple hours Clarke finished painting the cityscape and smiled taking a step back from the painting. Drawing her focus away allowed her to hear a faint sound coming from behind her. She turned to see Lexa asleep on the reclining chair her book open and lying squarely on her stomach, hands resting just below it. Clarke smiled and turned her canvas to face the other direction beginning another painting.

Clarke spent another hour painting before Lexa woke up. She did so rather violently, thrashing from one side than the other, sitting up quickly and gasping for air. Clarke immediately dropped her brush and rushed over to the brunette's side. Kneeling beside her she put one hand on her arm and the other on her back, "Hey you're ok, it's alright." She slowly ran her hand up and down the other girl's back as Lexa's breathing returned to its normal pace.

Lexa looked down at Clarke feeling somewhat embarrassed. Clarke continued to rub her back anyway. "I'm sorry." Lexa mumbled.

Clarke shook her head, "What were you dreaming about?"

Lexa looked away from Clarke, "The car accident my parents died in."

Clarke reached for Lexa face and turned it back toward her own. "I'm here" she said quietly and pulled the other girl toward her reaching her arms around her and grasping her close. Lexa was temporarily surprised by the sudden hug but soon reciprocated appreciating the blonde's concern.

"Thank you" she whispered into the blonde's hair slowly pulling away from Clarke. She stood up leaving Clarke kneeling next to the chair. Lexa's eye immediately caught Clarke's unfinished painting. She walked closer completely mesmerized by the painting in front of her.

"Clarke…"

Clarke quickly got up and rushed toward the painting where Lexa was now standing. "It's um it's not finished."

"It's amazing" Lexa said her eyes not leaving the painting. Clarke had painted Lexa asleep on the chair but instead of painting the roof she had painted a forest around her with Lexa asleep on a tree branch. She had black paint around her eyes.

"She um I wanted to paint you in nature." Clarke paused, "It just seemed to suit you. I dunno…"

Finally Lexa turned away from the painting staring into Clarke's eyes feeling utterly overwhelmed by how well the blonde whom she barely knew had captured her. She couldn't find any words to express this sudden feeling that was swelling up inside her. So instead she stepped closer to Clarke, put a hand on the back of her neck and crashed her lips onto the blondes. Clarke was taken by surprise but almost immediately reciprocated the kiss, raising her right arm up behind Lexa's back to pull her closer. The kiss was tender and soft both were hesitant to deepen it.

Lexa pulled away slightly before going in to kiss her again but this time Clarke's eyes opened and she pulled back. Lexa dropped her hand from Clarke's neck and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

Clarke was shaking her head a feeling a panic was welling up within her. Looking down while moving back more, "I'm sorry.. I'm not ready.. I'm sorry." She took a moment to look up at Lexa who looked very confused and she turned and ran toward the roof door.


End file.
